


a man has needs

by newisalwaysbetter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker Domesticity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Napping, time team brot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: And those needs are cuddles and naptime.
Relationships: Rufus Carlin & Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a man has needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



> Set between 2.01 and 2.03, no warnings needed.

“Wyatt, I needed to talk about–” 

Denise strides into the common room of the bunker, and stops short. She was certain she’d heard soft chatter, but the place seems to be empty, except for Rufus perched upright on the couch, with his back to her. “Have you seen Wyatt?”

“ _Shhhhh,_ ” someone says. It’s not Rufus. 

There’s something that sounds oddly like a giggle.

Denise advances a few more steps into the space. There’s no one at the tables, no one in the kitchen, and no one on the weights. She resists the urge to reach for her gun. “Didn’t I told you the next time you jumped at me, my shot wouldn’t miss? I meant it. Out, now.”

“He can’t do that right now,” Lucy’s disembodied voice replies, in a chipper half-whisper. “Lemme come find you later…”

“I’m coming over to that couch,” Denise says loudly, “and everything had better be rated PG.”

Lucy squeaks in embarrassment. “Everything’s fine, it’s just…” She trails off as Denise leans over the couch. “Embarrassing…”

“That couch,” Denise remarks flatly, “is not big enough for three people.”

“Is it?” Rufus mutters. “I hadn’t noticed, what with serving as their personal hot water bottle…”

He’s sitting upright on the center cushion, tapping out research on a tablet. Lucy is curled up into a feline ball beside him, having snaked her head under Rufus’s arm to watch his research. Despite Rufus’s complaint, his left arm rests along Lucy’s side.

“I mean, I’d move, but…” Lucy grins impishly, and gestures to the sleeping Wyatt. The upper half of his body lies across the remaining cushion, on Rufus’s other side. One leg is curled underneath him, and the other has slipped off the couch entirely. He snuffles in his sleep, and his head twitches in Rufus’s lap.

Both Lucy and Rufus go perfectly still. Lucy visibly holds her breath, and after a long, pregnant moment, Rufus strokes his free hand over Wyatt’s hair.

After Wyatt’s breathing slows again, Denise finds herself on the receiving end of two sharp stares. “What?”

“We _just_ got him to sleep,” Lucy hisses.

“And he didn’t used to be big on our…cuddle piles. But ever since Lucy got here…” Rufus leans in close to stage-whisper to Denise, flashing an embarrassed grin. “Figured we should let him have this one.”

Denise stands back, regarding them all for a long, defeated moment. “Well. Excuse me for trying to get something done around here.”

“Sorry,” Rufus hisses over his shoulder, without sounding very much so.

“No, no.” Denise waves a hand, and walks away, smiling in an _I don’t ask questions_ kind of way. “Everyone needs family.”


End file.
